La perfection n'existe pas
by sweetysanae
Summary: Une punition assez spéciale qui concerne Draco et Hermione...voilà ce que ca donne!
1. Chapter 1

**La perfection n'existe pas**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione : Rah J'en ai franchement marre que l'autre abrutie de malefoy me traite de Sang de Bourbe j'ai vraiment une folle envie de lui foutre des claques !

Harry : C'est sur que ca ferait du bien !

Ron : Ouais imaginer un punching ball a l'éfigie de malefoy !

Hermione : J'achète lol !

Harry : En parlant du loup !

Draco : Alors les losers ca va ?

Hermione : C'était mieux sans toi Malefoy !

Draco : On répond maintenant Sale Sang de bourbe !

Hermione avait l'habiude qu'il la traite comme cela mais elle en avait toujours des frissons et cela la blessait considérablement ! Elle baissa les yeux et Harry voulu prendre sa défense.

Harry : Laisse-là tranquille Malfoy !

Malefoy : Mais je ne fait que dire la vérité !

A ce mment là, Mc Gonagall ariva, la pas pressé, choquée par la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux !

Mc Gonagall : Monsieur Malefoy ! Votre acte est une véritable honte je ne tolèrerai pas que vous continuiez de la sorte vos agissement blessant envers des élèves honorables ! Je vais discutez avec le professeur dumbledore d'une punition spéciale pour vous !

Sur ce elle partit laissant un Malefoy outré et nos trois amis pété de rire.

Malefoy : Vous rirez moins plus tard je vous le garanti !

Il partit à son tour surivi de ses deux acolytes, Crabe et Goyle.

Hermione : Ahahahahahahah ! C'était trop géant j'en peut plus bien fait pour lui !

Ron : Ouais bien fait pour sa gueule !

Hermione le trouvait beau, très beau même mais bien que ce soit le Don Juan de Poudlard, il restait son ennemi et et elle n'aurait jamais avouer son faible pour lui à qui que ce soit ! Un peu plus tard, Mc Gonagall vînt voir Hermione pour lui annoncer la punition de Draco.

Mc Gonagall : Miss granger, puis-je vous parler une seconde je vous prie ?

Haermione : Bien sur !

Mc Gonagall : Voilà, c'est à propos de l'élève Draco Malefoy, J'ai raconté ce qui s'était passé au professeur Dumbledore et il a été décidé que sa punition serait d'aller en pensionnat dans une école moldu accopagner de…vous miss granger !

Hermione : Moi ? Mais Professeur vous avez bien vu comment il me traitait !

Mc Gonagall : Justement il apprendra a respecté les moldus et a vous respecté vous miss Granger ! Pour cela il est indispensable que vous l'accompager pour son bien et pour le votre ! Naturellement il sera interdit d'utiliser la magie sauf en cas d'extrême urgence ! Et c'est à partir de la semaine prochaine !

Hermione : Si tôt ! Et pendant combien de temps partons-nous ?

Mc Gonagall : Et bien nous avons penser à deux mois mais nous verrons bien comment évolue monsieur Malefoy !

Hermione : Et mes devoirs de préfètes ? Et..

Mc Gonagall : Calmez vous Miss granger tout se passera bien ! Je vous l'assure ! Et si jamais quelque chose allait mal vous n'auriez qu'a le dire ne nous contactant ! Sur ce je dois vous laisser Miss Granger ! préparez votre valise Le départ se fera Lundi à 10h00, je vous attendrai dans mon bureau !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit laissant une Hermione assez déconcertée et qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser vraiment qu'elle devrit aller dans un pensionnat avec comme seul conaissance, Draco malefoy ! « deux mois » soupira-t-elle, ca n'allait pas être facile à vivre elle le sentait déjà…

C'est ma première fic Harry Pottersoyez indulgents s'il vous plaits et review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**Irethae** : Oui je sais, pour le format script je vais changer dans les procahins chapitres! C'est que jusqu'à mainteant je n'écrivais que des Fanfictions Interactives et comme c'est ma première Fanfiction normal j'ai pas lhabitude mais ca va aller ! Et le titre j'ai changé je voulais le mettre en français mais j'ai oublié de changer (et merci pour la correction) !_

_**Roseswan** : Oui, en plus c'est au pensionnat que j'ai le plus d'idée le chapitre 1 était plutôt introductif !_

Quand Hermione annonca la nouvelle à ses deux amis, ils eurent une réaction… assez compréhensive : « Quoi ! Deux mois avec Draco ! »

- Ouais je sais, je sais pas comment je vais faire !

- Mais ils sont timbrés le Dumbledore et la McGo ! S'exclama Ron.

Hermione fit une grimace à la façon si… familière de Ron d'appeller des professeurs : « En tout cas j'espère au moins qu'il me laissera à peu près tranquille même si je sais que ca remonte de l'impossible tout comme pour son changement de pensée! »

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! Malefoy restera toujours Malefoy. Insista Harry.

- Bon désolée j'aurais bien aimer rester parler avec vous mais… ma valise m'appelle malheuresement !

Elle fit signe à ses amis puis monter au dortoir. Hermione était vraiment agacée par cette situation mais une partie d'elle même était excitée à l'idée de se retrouver avec Malefoy pendant deux mois comme si elle avait espérer une situation comme celle-ci depuis longtemps mais elle se secoua la tête bien vite pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête

_Malefoy…ennemi…méprisant…regard hautain…beaux yeux…QUOI ! Mais c'est quoi cette pensée ! Dégage de ma tête !_ (oui je sais ca fait très con de se parler toute seule intérieurement !)

Pendant sa « grande réflexion », elle entendit une voix : « Granger ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux automatiquement, elle reconaissait cette voix, ce ton hautain et méprisant, ce ne pouvait être que Malefoy ! « Ah Granger je viens d'apprendre ma « punition » ! Deux mois chez les moldus avec toi je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois remercier cela ! »

- Non…non… je n'ai rien fait, tu crois franchement que ca m'enchante de passer deux mois avec toi !

- Voyons ! Bien que tu sois une Sang de Bourbe tu en restes une fille ! Et toutes les filles de cette école rêveraient de passer deux mois avec moi !

- Et bien je crois que je suis l'exception à la règle !

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je suis sur que je ne te déplait pas n'est-ce pas Granger ?

Elle sentait son souffle brûlant dans sa nuque, c'était si agréable mais elle se resaisit rapidement et le poussa en arrière comme pour combattre la tentation du diable, elle était tout de même Hermione, la sage Hermione !

- Ne te fais surtout pas d'idée ! Malefoy ! Je le ferais par obligation mais surtout pas par plaisir alors je te dis à Lundi !

Puis elle le laissa planté là. Elle s'étonnait elle même de la réponse qu'elle avait fourni à Draco, en tout cas c'était décidé elle n'allait surtout pas se laisser faire pendant ce « petit voyage »

Hermione et Draco avaient finit leurs valises et le lundi arriva assez vite, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs au goût d'Hermione. A 10h00, elle se rendit devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall fint prête, elle y trouva Draco qui esquissa un sourire forcé : « Ah ! Granger j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien pendant cette période ! »

Il avait dit ca d'une manière particulièrement ironique et Hermione décida de répondre sur le même ton : « Mais bien sur très cher Malefoy pourquoi cela se passerait-il mal ? »

Ils s'envoyèrent des éclairs avec leurs yeux mais McGonagall les interrompa en ouvrant la porte : « Entrez je vous prie. »

Ils la suivèrent machinalement jusqu'à son bureau.

- Déjà, il faut que je vous informe sur quelques petites choses. L'établissement où vous serez est situer dans la ville de Chelmsford, vos chambres seront à côté. Pas de magie ! Vous pourrez par contre envoyez des hiboux mais une fois par semaine uniquement d'ailleurs vous ne les prendrez as avec vous, nous vous les enverrons une fois là bas ! ( regardant Malefoy de son regard perçant )Je ne veux pas que vous vous comportez de manières suspicieuses auprès des moldus en les appelants « Sang de Bourbe » par exemple. Et vous devrez vous pliez au règlement de l'école moldus c'est bien clair ?

- Euh Oui

- Oui

- Alors suivez-moi ! Nous allons transplanez dans une boutique tout près de l'établissement. Je vous suivraient un moment métamorphosé en chat.

Elle prit la poudre de cheminette, entra dans la cheminée et prononca le nom de la boutique (désoée j'ai pas trouvez de nom à la boutique) puis elle disparût. Draco et Hermione l'immitèrent et bientôt il se retrouvèrent dans une vieille boutique, on aurait dit une brocante moldu sauf que des objets magiques s'y trouvaient ! Hermione chercha le professeur McGonagall et entendit un miaulement, elle baissa les yeux et compris tout de suite que c'était elle. La chatte sortit de la boutique suivit des deux étudiants.Ils traversèrent la rue et se retrouvèrent devant un portail. Derrière ce portail, on pouvaient voir une grande cour. A gauche apparement c'était le côté classe et de l'autre c'était les dortoirs et la cantine ! C'étaient beaucoup plus petit que Poudlard bien évidemment mais apparement Draco n'avait jamais vu une école moldu parce qu'il semblait émerveillé tel un garçon de cinq ans découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël ! Seulement dès qu'il croisa le regard de hermione amusé, il lui lança son regard noir habituel. Après tout peut-être qu'elle allait découvrir d'autres facette de Malefoy qu'elle ne conaissait pas encore ! Hermione ? elle avait déjà été dans des école moldus. Elle entreprit de sonner, une voix de femme leur répondît : « _Oui ?_ »

- Nous sommes les deux nouveaux élèves !

- _Ah entrez je vous prie !_

Il eut un déclic et le portail s'ouvrît automatiquement. Hermione entra suivit de Malefoy, une femme alla à leur rencontre !

- Ah Bonjour, je suis la directrice de cette établissement ! Vous devez être Mr Malefoy et Mademoiselle Granger ! Suivez-moi je vais vous montez à vos chambres !

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment à droite et montèrent un escalier.

- Vos uniformes sont sur votre lit, il ne restaient que deux chambres ont vous a mis côte à côte. Vous aurez la salle de bain en commun, on a pas eu le choix d'habitude on met deux filles ou deux garçons pour une salle de bain mais toutes les place sont prises. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, vos emplois du temps sont sur votre bureau, vous ne pouvez sortir de l'établissement que les week-end et le couvre-feu est à sept heures ! Pas une seconde de plus !

Elle avait dit ca d'une traite avec une rapidité déconcertante elle s'arrêta soudain devant deux portes. Elle fourra deux clés dans leurs main.

- Chambre 206 : Miss Granger, Chambre 207 : Mr Malefoy ! Vous avez des questions ?

Ils firent non de la tête.

- Au cas où venez dans mon bureau le plan de l'établissement est avec votre emploi du temps Bonne soirée !

Puis elle tourna les talons et partît à la même vitesse avec laquelle elle était venu.

Hermione et Draco tournèrent la clé dans la serrure de la porte se regardèrent un instant puis ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Hermione découvrit une belle chambre au mur bleu clair un peu vide d'ailleurs, elle se promit de mettre un peu de déco ! Soudain, elle sauta sur le lit, les couettes étaient moelleuses et elle y resta un moment avant de se relever et d'y déposer sa valise, elle l'ouvra et commença à ranger ses affaires ! Comme elle allait dans une école moldu, elle avait demandé à ses parent quelques affaires qui restaient dans sa chambre pendant l'année scolaire comme son mp3, des posters, de l'argent moldu et pleins d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas utiles ou qui étaient interdit à Poudlard. Après avoir rangé à peu près toutes ses affaires, elle alla découvrir la salle de bain, il y avait un lavabo au dessus duquel trônait un miroir, à droite, il y avait une petite armoire et elle y casa ses affaires de toilettes, enfin, elle voulu prendre une douche après tout elle l'avait bien mériter ! Elle commença à se déshabiller, elle était en sous-vêtements quand l'autre porte s'ouvrit, Malefoy ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Draco fût d'abord surpris mais ne trouva pas la vue désagréable il se contenta d'émettre son sourire narquois les yeux rivés sur hermione ! « Et bien Granger, on vient à peine d'arriver et tu me fais déjà un Streap-Tease ! Rouge… choix intéressant… »

Hermione se cacha du mieux qu'elle pu avec sa serviette. « Mais vas-y Malefoy mate moi je te dirais rien ! Alors dégage ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Elle était très énervé et elle commença à lui balancer tous les objets qu'elle avait sous la main : chaussures, gel douche, culotte… « CULOTTE ! Merde je lui ai envoyer ma culotte » elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Malefoy, il était à présent adossé à la porte, la culotte en main et un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres : « Mmh… Granger c'est ca que tu cherches ? »

Hermione, folle de rage arracha sa culotte des mains de Malefoy, le poussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clés ! Décidément, sa vie dans cette école risque d'être assez mouvementé, surtout avec un colocataire comme lui…

Alors ? Review please !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** :

Hermione était dans sa chambre et se regardait dans la glace vetu de son nouvel uniforme, tout de rouge et de blanc. La jupe, rouge bordeaux à bordure blanche et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse tandis qu'en haut elle portait une chemise blanche couverte par une veste assorti à la jupe ; pour finir elle avait des chausettes blanches remontant jusqu'au dessous des genoux et des chaussures noires classiques. Elle ne cessait de se regarder de tous les côtés devant la glace en tirant sur sajupe pour la faire descendre : « L'uniforme est joli mais… la jupe n'est pas un peu courte ? Bon tant pis j'y vais il est l'heure d'aller manger » dit-elle en regardant l'horloge accroché au dessus de son lit.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement, elle regarda à droite, puis à Gauche : Personne. Tant mieux elle ne tenait pas à croiser Malefoy, surtout après ce qui c'était passer dans la salle de bain. Elle descendit à la cantine, quand elle arriva tout le monde était déjà assis et elle se sentit embarassé U_ne place vite ! Une place !_ Paniqua-t-elle alors que tout le monde l'observait. Une fille au long cheveux blonds finit par l'interpeller pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. Elle s'éxécuta sans broncher : « Euh merci.. »

Marina ! Je m'appelle Marina ! Et toi ? Tu dois être nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici !

Euh oui effectivement, je m'apelle Hermione Granger !

Au fait Hermione ! Y a un autre nouveau et il est super sexy ! Mate moi un peu ca !

Marina pointa du doigt la table à côté où se trouvait Malefoy ! Mon dieu qu'il était beau dans son uniforme rouge bordeaux ! Enfin elle voulait dire que l'uniforme était beau, elle ne parlait pas de Malefoy bien évidemment : « Malefoy ! »

Oh tu le connais ! Génial ! Tu pourrais me le présenter ?

Désolé ca va ps être possible ! On est pas en bon terme ! Et puis je te conseille de laisser tomber, ce type est arrogant, mauvais, méprisant ! Tout ce que tu veux mais je en te conseille pas de l'approcher !

Ah j'ai compris ! Tu avais déjà des vues sur lui ! Et tu as peur que je te le pique ! Désolé ma petite Hermione mais en drague, c'est la loi de la jungle !

Moi ! N'importe quoi ! Je ne serais jamais amoureux de.. de ce type !

Ah bon… Tu pourras m'aider à conclure alors !

Mais je t'ai dit qu'on était pas en bon terme !

Oh ! Silence la principale arrive !

Comme nous sommes tous réunis je viens vous annoncer la venue de deux nouveausx étudiants dans notre école, les concernés, levez-vous je vous prie !

Drago et Hermione s'éxécutèrent « Hermione Granger, Draco Malefoy, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement, soyez en bons termes avec vos camarades et vos professeurs ! Et les autres, faîtes en sortes qu'ils s'intègren bien ! Je vous remercie »

Sur ce, elle s'assit. Hermione et Draco, toujours debout, se regardèrent dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de se rasseoir. Les cuisinières apportèrent les plats sur les tables et Drago murmura un « pff ! » arrogant. Evidemment il ne seront pas servis par magie, et la vision des moldus qu'avais drago se creusa. Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait ungars à côté de Drago qui ne cessai de parler à l'autre énergumène. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas profiter de ce pauvre garçon ! Elle finit de manger tout en parlant aved Marina qui lui appris beaucoup de choses de cette école. A la fin du repas, elles se levèrent en riant pour aller vers les dortoirs, mais ils croisèrent Drago. Le visage d'Hermione se fît soudain froid : « Granger ! Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Que veux-tu Malefoy il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisse tranquille !

Ah oui et pourquoi je te laisserai tranquille, hein ? Moi j'ai très envie de m'amuser avec toi ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire narquois.

Essaye un peu ? Dit-elle avec un sourire plein de culot.

Et bien la nouvelle « Hermione agressive » va tous nous faire peur cacher vous ! En tout cas j'apprécie particulièrement l'uniforme moldus surtout pour les filles même si le rouge est une bien mauvaise couleur !

Il avait dit cela tout en regardant les jambes d'Hermione !

Hermione ne répondit pas et tourna les talons accompagner de Marina : « Et ben dis-donc vous avez l'air de drolement vous connaître ! »

Ouais…malheureusement…

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre elle se déshabilla et mis uniquement un débardeur rouge assorti à son shorty, puis elle se mit à plat ventre sur son lit, prit un papier et un crayon et commença à écrire une lettre à ses amis :

_Salut Harry, salut Ron !_

_Pour tout vous dire, l'école est sympa, l'uniforme aussi (bien que la jupe un peu courte) et je me suis même déjà fait une amie, mais inutile de vous dire que ce qui me pourrit toujours et encore la vie ici ou là bas c'est Malefoy. J'espère au moins que ca va pas finr en boucherie parce que sérieusement ca commence mal. En plus, Malefoy a déjà reçu le titre de « Mec Canon » par les filles de l'école… Heureusement pour lui qu'elle n'ont pas encore remarquer son mauvais caractère mais bon, ca ne saurait tarder ! Bon voilà, j'avais juste besoin de vous écrire un petit peu, j'espère que tout se passe bien là-bas,_

A bientôt 

_Hermione_

Une fois écrite elle la relu puis se leva pour l'accrocher à la patte de l'hiboux qui était à sa fenêtre, elle s'envola mais Hermione resta un petit moment là, à fermer les yeux et à rspirer l'air pur. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Drago était lui aussi à sa fenêtre et qu'il l'observait, il la trouvait si belle comme ca à la lumière du clair de lune, c'est qu'elle n'était pas moche la sang de Bourbe tout de même ! Elle se mit à chantonner une chanson au rythme lent et doux, elle avait une jolie voix clair et semblait absorber dans ses pensées… Il se mit à l'écouter un moment, ce chant était si reposant mais il se ramena à la réalité et sortit une de ses répliques « made by Malefoy » : « On est mélancolique granger ? »

Qu..que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Malefoy ?

J'ai le droit de rester sur mon balcon à ce que je sache ! Mais je t'en prie continue ta chanson !

Evidemment il l'avait fait exprès, il savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais chanter devant lui. Il entendit des bruits de pas du côté d'Hermione, elle rentrait à l'intérieur. : « Bonne nuit Granger… »

Bonne nuit…

Ces mots, elles les avaient murmuré tout doucement, mais Malefoy les avaient bel et bien entendu, il sourit, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas un sourire narquois…


End file.
